Just A Little Fantasy
by reika527
Summary: Just a little fantasy that teenage Sasuke might have about his big brother. Set in an Alternate Universe. Incest. Uchihacest, specifically. Very hard M rating, very explicit. You've been warned. Title subject to change. Oneshot.


Although his fellow teens complained about their parents on a frighteningly regular basis, assigning blame to them about variou

Although his fellow teens complained about their parents on a frighteningly regular basis, assigning blame to them about various and sundry matters often relating to why they weren't allowed to meet at a certain place at a certain hour, Uchiha Sasuke rather liked his own. As a child, he'd been plagued by nightmares of losing them, most often in a rather bloody way, but that wasn't why he appreciated them so much. Having dealt with one son before Sasuke came around, a prodigious figure that was absent more often than not from Sasuke's life off doing genius things, they were well aware of what came with the territory. For example, shortly after his twelfth birthday, when puberty really began to hit hard, a pleasantly scented deodorant appeared in his bathroom. For his fourteenth, when he'd just begun to worry about the new dark hairs sprouting on his face, razors and shaving cream were waiting for him on the bathroom counter. At sixteen, just about a month ago, he'd been pleased but embarrassed to find condoms and lubricant lying harmlessly on his bed, almost as a suggestion, along with a note with rather blunt instructions on it.

_If you want to be left__** alone **__for any reason, please choose a song and play it very, __**very**__ loudly repeatedly until such a time when it is okay for us to interrupt you. We trust you won't abuse this and will only use this if necessary. Also sweetie, __**please**__ clean up afterwards._

Sometimes it was beneficial to be the second son, even if it meant having to work doubly hard to leap out of the wide shadow cast by an older brother that was talented at anything and everything. That first day he'd secured a decent hiding place for the goods, not feeling the urge to use them just yet, and entertained himself by imaging what his parents must have accidentally walked in on for them to have come up with an idea such as this. The thought of his straight-laced, stiff-necked older brother Itachi masturbating made him laugh. In the back of his mind, he acknowledged the fact that certain other parts of his body liked to imagine the elder Uchiha boy writhing on the sheets of his bed for another reason entirely, but Sasuke refused to dwell on that. Having funny feelings for a family member at age thirteen, when funny feelings had just started to enter the picture, was one thing, but it was hardly acceptable now. Sasuke hadn't even seen Itachi in a couple years anyways. There was nothing to think about.

Liar. People said he was good at it, but he was really terrible. He didn't even believe himself.

At any rate, now that he was finally getting around to testing the system, a month after his thoughtful parents had instated it, Sasuke was quite grateful for them. There weren't many parents that would handle this particular part of growing up so nicely or acceptingly. Though his parents weren't actually home at the moment, having taken a spur of the moment vacation to some island in the Caribbean that Sasuke couldn't spell, he turned on a loud song anyways. Just to get into the habit. It took a little while to ome up with a song, but Sasuke thought his choice was appropriate.

_I'd appreciate your input_

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought_

_Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about_

Settling down on the silk sheets of his bed, he disdained the condoms in favor of the uninterrupted feeling of his hand on his cock, slickened with the lubricant that had a faint but pleasant scent of minty-ness to it. Eyes closed, mind wandering, he tried to settle on a good fantasy while absently stroking himself to erection. It was then that Sasuke remembered that these sheets were handed down from his brother. Without pausing for consent from the rational part of his brain, the horny part zipped into overdrive.

Itachi would be quiet about it, Sasuke just knew. They were alike in a lot of respects, being brothers, and he always started off quiet himself. It was only in the throes of pleasure that he lost himself, but that was another case entirely. This fantasy was about Itachi. Long, dark hair streaming loose about his shoulders, silky straight, begging to be touched. Ebony against the alabaster of Itachi's milky pale skin. The elder Uchiha brother was almost vampiric in his pallor, a translucent pale that was somehow reminiscent of moonlight on a dark lake, at least in Sasuke's mind. He never acknowledged the same traits in himself, those many others did. Atop the covers, never below them: Itachi wouldn't hide, not for modesty's sake. There was nothing modest about masturbating. He'd stretch out luxuriously, on these very sheets.

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket_

_Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it_

_Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas_

As he got more excited, Itachi would start to sweat. Not in an obscene or ugly way, nothing about him could ever be, but in a sexy way. A layer of luster atop the pale of his skin. Making his hand, already slick, even slicker on his cock. A perfect cock, he just knew. Not too big, not too small, but just right. Baby bear didn't have nothin' on Itachi. It'd be engorged with blood, throbbing hard, flushed a delicate, almost pretty pink. Like his cheeks. Chest, bare of even the smallest of black hairs, would be heaving as he got closer to the edge.

_Do it again now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Gettin' horny now_

And Sasuke came, white cum onto his fingers as he moaned a name, his brother's names. Staining the red silk sheets, crap, he'd have to get that off as soon as he came down from his high. Still basking in that lovely little fantasy, Sasuke sat up fast when a familiar voice brought him back to the real world.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing? Why are you playing my favorite song so loudly?"

It appeared that Itachi was home.


End file.
